


You Have Two Choices: Fall in Love or Give Up Your Soul

by the_big_cities_captain_jack_sparrow



Category: DRAMAtical Murder (Visual Novel), DRAMAtical Murder - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, MALE READER INSERT, Slight oneshots, Yaoi, very gay
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-13
Updated: 2016-08-13
Packaged: 2018-08-08 10:56:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7754977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_big_cities_captain_jack_sparrow/pseuds/the_big_cities_captain_jack_sparrow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You go to sleep one night and wake up the next day freezing cold in an alley way all alone in a country far away from home. You have one single message and a tattoo on your forearm. Fall in love or you can give up your soul. Which do you choose?</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Have Two Choices: Fall in Love or Give Up Your Soul

**Author's Note:**

> May help to look at this:   
> [ y/n ] = your name   
> [ l/n ] = last name  
> [ f/c ] = favorite color   
> [ s/f/c ] = second favorite color  
> [ e/c ] = eye color   
> [ s/c ] = skin color

Your name is [ y/n ] [ l/n ] and you are now in the game of Dramatical Murder. So how was this going for you right now? Not well at all. Imagine going to bed just to awaken the next day in an alley in an unknown city and country— scary when you think about it. 

Your body ached from unknown pain, bones creaking slowly as you sat up to stare at the surroundings. Broken glass and trash littered the area, smelling faintly of alcohol and sex. What has been done in this alley before you; you did not even want to let your brain explore the possibilities that could’ve happened here. 

“Ugh..” Letting out a deep moan of pain as you slowly stood up, knees buckling as if you haven’t stood on them in weeks. Leaning against the cold ruby red brick wall to your left, you start to ponder what to do next. Then it hit you as if a slap to the face, you looked down to see something odd. 

“What?” You breathed out in exasperation, for some reason you weren’t in your pajamas of a white t-shirt and [ f/c ] boxers but in exquisite clothing apparel. You were wearing a gray tank top and [ f/c ] sweat pants with some weirdly styled boots to go along with them, not forgetting the [ s/f/c ] cotton jacket keeping your arms warm. Did you mention it was freezing outside yet, maybe that was why you had felt so numb in your finger tips. 

Tick. Tock. Tick. Tock. 

Where was that sound coming from? It sounded so familiar too. The sound got louder with each passing second, looking down to notice something glowing through the right sleeve of your [ s/f/c ] jacket. Pulling the sleeve up towards your elbow, it revealed two things. A [ f/c ] watch with a digital screen with a small message on it and a small tattoo creeping up your arm. 

First thing first, why in the hell do you have a tattoo? And since when did you have one either, you were so scared of the pain that would come from getting a tattoo in the first place so you never thought of actually getting one. Especially not one that moves, yes you are seeing correctly it moved every so often. It had a weird design you had no idea where it would’ve come from but it was somewhat pretty as it was on the base of your forearm. [[ tattoo image here: https://s-media-cache-ak0.pinimg.com/236x/f9/27/c8/f927c8890eceaf19655af2780aabfcd6.jpg ]]

After examining the tattoo, your [ e/c ] looked back to the watch. All the watch showed was the time, date, and a little message. Tapping the screen, not expected anything to happen, the watch began to read out loud what the message held. The voice was thick and deep, easily able to tell it was a robotic voice than a human’s. 

“Welcome [ y/n ] to Dramatical Murder. I shall be your host of this adventure you will be taken on. But I warn you now, if you do not fall in love in the limited amount of time of one month, that tattoo on your arm there will consume you whole. If you do fall in love in the amount of time given, the tattoo will peel right off and you will have the choice to stay here or go back home. If the tattoo consumes you, you will forfeit your soul and give your body to another. See you till then, [ y/n ].” 

“Are you kidding me??” You let out a sigh of sadness, great you had one month to fall in love with someone and if you didn’t you’ll lose your soul— such great choices. Bringing your numbed hands to your [ s/c ] face, taking deep breaths you continue to hide your face in your hands. “Take deep breaths [ y/n ].” You told yourself in an attempt to clear your mind, this is so embarrassing. 

Quickly ruffling your own hair then fixing it to your normal style, you take a deep breath and started to make your way slowly out of the alley. This was going to be one long month and you knew it.


End file.
